skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Smackwash
"To the boiling point!" Is Smackwashes catchphrase. Smackwash is a Creator Skylander who is a living fire hydrant who speaks with a Brooklyn accent who is of the water element. Story Smackwash was just an ordinary hydrant, until the trolls came and polluted the waters. Those polluted waters flowed through Smackwashes pipes and it permanently mutated him into a bipedal hydrant. He didn't know the water was polluted, he thought the trolls brought him to life. He went off to thank the trolls for bringing him to life, but as soon as he saw it wasn't help. He saw the trolls destroying, polluting, melting everything in his town. Smackwash did not let this happen, as soon as he saw them.. BAM!! Smackwash delivered a scalding punch to 20 trolls in one punch, which left the trolls with a 4th degree burn, rubbing their bottoms, and crying for their mothers. Master Eon was watching and he noticed what the hydrant is capable of, so he asked Smackwash to join the team again . But now master Eon knows not to give Smackwash a handshake. Moveset Scalding punch: Press attack 1 to let off scalding punches. Aqua blaster: Hold attack 2 to shoot water in horizontal directions that stays in place. Water fountain: Hold attack 3 to blast water in the air while surrounding some parts of you in hot water. Basic upgrades Boiling punch: Punches do more damage, it burns! The pure waters: Both water blasting attacks do increased damage Aqua pulse: While holding attack 2, press attack 1 to blast starfish and fish that home enemies. Crystal clear: Water fountain duration is increased, lovely isn't it? Path 1: Aqua brawler (punches) 7th degree: Punches do maximum damage, sorry no aloe-vera for that! Afterburn: Punches do damage to enemies overtime. Tsunami punch: Hold attack 1 to charge the punch to release a vicious tsunami that spreads in every direction, were gonna need a bigger boat! Path 2: Aqua man (water attacks) Storm warning: Aqua blasters length is increase, long range waters are tough! Rough waters: Water attacks are increased and water fountain knocks back enemies. Whirlpool: While holding attack 3, press attack 2 to create a vortex that pulls enemies in then blasts them out, run everybody run!! Soulgem and Wowpow Thick waters: All water attacks, except punching, deflects projectiles and blasts them back, oh... put away the cannons then! Wowpow: The bubbler: When you punch, you will launch homing fish and starfish, abandon ship!!!! Creator Powers Plumb: When you're in a certain sewer that a character asks you to help him with the sewers, press the action button to begin the plumbing mini game! In the game, you have to prevent sewer pipes from blowing up and while preventing enemies from attacking you and the pipes. Keep the pipes from blowing up until the time limit is over. Trivia *Smackwashes name is a play on the word backwash. *He's the mascot of Skylanders: Multiverse Gallery Which Path do you want? Aqua Brawler Aqua Man Category:Water Category:Male characters Category:Non-Weapon Skylanders Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Two Legged Category:Two legged